Missing You
by Miss Mizzy
Summary: Oneshot. A song fic using Jem's 'Missing You'. A one shot about Vickie Guerrero and how she is dealing with Eddie's death.


**Missing You**

**Arieru:** Inspired by the song 'Missing You' by Jem. This will be my 2nd songfic but my 1st in the Wrestling category. The minute I heard this song I thought of Eddie's wife, Vickie. This will be the first time I ask for this so please respect it 'No Flames!'

* * *

It seemed hard for her to wake up everyday now. To continue living was asdifficult as trying to keep the children from crying themselves to sleep each night. Everyone had been truly kind and supportive especially Eddie's family, Oscar, and Chris.

_Eddie_

The name she could never say again without it striking pain in her heart. Vickie threw off her peach-colored comforter and stood up.

Then like her daily routine she took the photograph of Eddie off of her nightstand and kissed it.

_I wish this could be_

_a happy song_

_But my happiness disappeared_

_the moment you were gone_

_Don't think I ever believed that_

_this day would come_

_Now all I'm feeling_

_is lost and numb_

_And ohhh I know I promised_

_Mmmm that I would try_

_But I, yes I, miss you_

_and it's killing inside_

Tears grazed her already tear streaked cheeks. The face of her husband... she would never be able to see again except in photographs. The voice, she swore she could hear it every day when she woke up their children He said _'smile, your alive hijas, now it's time to get up!'_

_I'll always be thankful_

_for the time we had_

_We were blessed_

_I should celebrate_

_but I feel too sad_

_All the wonderful memories_

_just make me fall apart_

_And it feels like somebody's_

_stabbed me in my heart_

_And ohh I know I promised_

_Mmmm that I wouldn't cry_

"Mom..." Sherilyn's familiar voice broke her mother's thoughts. The woman quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and placed the picture back on the night stand.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I love you!" The 9 year-old then hugged her mother and sobbed. This would happen almost everyday the children would cry and she would comfort.

"I love you too baby!" she answered embracing her.

The two stayed like that which seemed like 3 hours but was really 5 minutes.

"Come on baby it'll be all right." she hushed rocking the girl side to side.

'Yes it will be all right Sheri.' a voice rang.

"Now I've got to make breakfast so I want you to get ready for school." Vickie held hands with her daughter as she brought her to her room.

It was the cutest room with pink walls and stuffed animals arranged in a neat fashion.

The mother gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek before departing for the kitchen. As she walked down the stairs she glanced at the photographs hanging on the wall. One sturck her that of her and Eddie holding hands. Chris had snapped that one when the couple was celebrating their anniversary.

_But I, yes I, miss you_

_and it's killing inside_

_Ooh well I, yes I, miss you_

_want you by my side_

_Walking, holding hands_

_Talking, making plans_

_Touching my heart my soul_

Vickie went toward her refrigerator and opened it taking out four eggs, bacon, milk, and orange juice. As the bacon sizzled more memories began to flash, the call from Chavo on November 13, 2005.

**Flashback**

It was 5 in the morning. Vickie stood up abruptly at the sound of the phone ringing. Today's nightly call from Eddie had yet to come. She smiled happily as she answered.

"Hello!"

"Vickie." The voice of Chavo said from the other line. Vickie was struck cold the sound of his voice signalled something horrible had happened.

"Chavo, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Vickie I'm so sorry." Chavo choked up and the audible sound of him trying to calm himself was heard.

"Chavo, what is it?" Vickie sat down feeling her knees grow weak with the tension.

"Vickie, Eddie's gone." he confessed.

"Gone... gone where?" she asked confused.

"He died Vickie, Eddie's not coming back." he sobbed.

_I wish this could be_

_a happy song_

_But my happiness disappeared_

_the moment you were gone_

_Tell me it's not happening_

_Say it's not as it seems_

_Tell me that I'm gonna wake up_

_It's just a bad dream_

_Please tell me that it's fiction_

_Tell me it's just a lie_

_Whatever you choose to tell me_

_Please say he didn't die_

"No." the bare whisper passed her quivering lips. She dropped the phone and a metallic clatter was heard when it hit the ground. Tears ran down her faceas Chavo's words rang through her head like a messed up jig-saw puzzle. _'died... Eddie... not... coming... back.'_

**End flashback**

"Hey mom your burning the bacon!" Shaul shouted breaking her mother's melancholy memory.

"Oh... OH!" Vickie immediately took the bacon off of the stove and flipped it.

"Guess we're not having bacon today." Sherilyn stated.

As Vickie ran cold water on the frying pan Shaul poured her and her sister a glass of orange juice.

Vickie then fried the eggs and made both girl's a sandwich.

"Help yourselves I'm going to get Kaylie Marie ready." Vickie informed placing plates in front of her daughters.

The woman looked over the 3 year old. Kaylie Marie was adorable. Although she wasn't her and Eddie's daughter she treated her much like she did Shaul and Sherilyn. As the woman dressed the child she couldn't help but to notice Kaylie Marie's deep brown eyes... his eyes.

Another tear slid but quickly Vickie wiped it away, picked up her daughter, and set off for the kitchen.

When she got in the kitchen she placed Kaylie Marie in her stool and began preparing their breakfast. Fot the little one it was banana, crackers, and orange juice. Vickie had a bagel and orange juice.

_And I, yes I, miss you_

_and it's killing inside_

_Ooh well I, yes I, miss you_

_Want you by my side_

_Ooh well I, miss you_

_want you by my side_

_Back here by my side_

_Here by my side_

_"Vickie."_

As she turned at the call of her name, she was dumb struck. The woman could have sworn that standing by the table, smirking his life giving smirk, stood Eddie. As quickly as she blinked her eye though he was gone.

_"I'm always by your side and I'll never leave."_ the same voice rang.

* * *

**Arieru:** I hope you all liked that one-shot and don't want to kill me for it. Thanks for reading and please feel free to Review. 


End file.
